


Ogłaszam was Ojcem i Matką

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Steve Rogers, M/M, Moving In Together, Platonic Cuddling, Sandwiches, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia o tym, jak ważne i trudne są początki. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o początki grup uderzeniowych złożonych z pozornie absolutnie do siebie nie pasujących indywidualności. A raczej o tym, jak Tony Stark dostał super rodzinę w pakiecie z najlepszą kawą, jaką pił w całym swoim życiu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogłaszam was Ojcem i Matką

**Author's Note:**

> Oficjalnie jest to dowód na moje absolutne oddanie sprawie Avengersów. Natomiast nieoficjalnie przejaw tego, że powoli zaczyna mi odbijać. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli ktokolwiek z Was przy czytaniu tego mózgoporonienia będzie miał choć w połowie tyle radości, co ja przy jego tworzeniu, będzie to oznaczało ni mniej ni więcej tylko tyle, że nie jestem osamotniona w moim fanfirlowaniu.

 

 

 

\- Stark, szanuję twoją decyzję - oznajmił formalnie sztywnym głosem Fury. – Nie popieram jej, ale szanuję. Musisz jednak zrozumieć naszą sytuację.

\- Wydawało mi się, że postawiłem sprawę wystarczająco jasno - odparł Tony z zaskakującą łatwością zbywając człowieka, który stał na czele najlepiej zorganizowanej i wyposażonej organizacji na świecie. – Jeśli nie, mogę powtórzyć: JA. NIE. PRODUKUJĘ. BRONI. Dziękuję, do widzenia, pozdrów wszystkich.

Brunet miał właśnie zakończyć połączenie, gdy na jego oczach szef TARCZY zaczął przechodzić transformację ze zrównoważonego agenta w gotowego do ataku niedźwiedzia grizzly. Dawny Stark nie zawahałby się tylko nacisnął na czerwoną słuchawkę. Dawny Stark wróciłby do Pepper, a potem zaszyłby się w swojej „norze".

Nowy Stark poczuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnić tę decyzję:

\- Rzuciłem to, Nick - powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. – Koniec z byciem Iron Manem i ratowaniem świata. Już tego nie potrzebuję. Teraz wreszcie mogę po prostu cieszyć się życiem.

\- Nie kontaktowałem się z tobą, aby pytać cię o samopoczucie - syknął Fury niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem. – To, że nie zajmujesz się już… tymi „rzeczami" nie oznacza, iż nikt nie musi.

Przez morderczo długą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Nie był to pojedynek na spojrzenia, jak można by było przypuszczać, ale raczej rozmowa bez słów. Cóż, w tym momencie pertraktacji słowa były zbędne, bo wszystko, co istotne, zostało już powiedziane. Nadszedł czas na podjęcie decyzji. Nick Fury nie zwracałby się do Starka, gdyby nie miał realnych szans na jego zgodę. Wiedział, że ma do czynienia nie tylko z koszmarnie bogatym bucem, ale i z genialnym filantropem, który skonstruowanie broni dla agentów TARCZY może postawić sobie za punkt honoru. Tak też właśnie było, ale Tony zamierzał jak najdłużej zwlekać – to akurat była kwestia image'u.

W końcu westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Fury'ego spod przymrużonych brwi.

\- W przyszłym tygodniu będziecie mieli do odbioru pierwszy prototyp. Ale od tego momentu to ja nadzoruję uzbrojenie TARCZY. Bez wyjątków.

Dopiero teraz się rozłączył. Uwielbiał kończyć rozmowy z Fury'm nim ten zdołał powiedzieć mu wszystko, co sobie zaplanował. Odłożył telefon na biurko, po chwili wahania również go wyciszył i zszedł do salonu na kolację. Pepper już na niego czekała. Miała na sobie prostą szmaragdową sukienkę do kolan i równie dobrze to ona mogłaby być daniem głównym. Właściwie to nawet była. Ostatni raz.

 

...

 

 

 

 

Gdy jest się technologicznym geniuszem konstruowanie broni przypomina budowanie domków z klocków – jest tak banalnie proste, że aż nudne, a jednak wciąga i jak się już zacznie to nie można przerwać. Najlepsze jest to, że taka zabawa nigdy nie ma końca. W momencie, w którym do całości przyłącza się upragniony ostatni element, okazuje się, że usuwając kilka fragmentów ze środka i wstawiając na ich miejsce parę innych można zwiększyć wydajność przy jednoczesnym obniżeniu kosztów produkcji… I tak w kółko.

Nikt nie powinien mieć zatem za złe Tony'emu Starkowi, że zaraz po przyjęciu propozycji TARCZY zaszył się w swojej pracowni na bite trzy miesiące. Po krótkim odpoczynku jaki zafundował swojemu mózgowi, jego czaszka aż pękała w szwach od pomysłów. Każdy nowy projekt poganiany był co najmniej przez dwa kolejne, o niebo lepsze od swojego poprzednika.

A jednak był ktoś, komu taki obrót sytuacji był nie w smak. Pepper Potts otwarcie emanowała dezaprobatą i nie szczędziła słów, by poinformować o tym nie tylko Starka, ale i każdego, kto był gotów jej wysłuchać. Efekt był dość niespodziewany – nie mogła w końcu przewidzieć, że zamiast jak każda normalna sfrustrowana kobieta dzień w dzień kuć sobie miecz obosieczny, ona co tydzień wyciągała o milimetr zawleczkę od granatu, który miał zniszczyć ich związek…

W sumie, wszystko zaczęło się bardzo niewinnie.

\- Kochanie, masz gościa - zaczęła Pepper schodząc do pracowni. Przejście pokoju przez labirynt wynalazków Tony'ego, bez potrącenia i uszkodzenia czegokolwiek graniczyło z cudem, już na starcie odpuściła więc sobie próbę fizycznego dotarcia do swojego kochanka.

Naprawdę bardzo niewinnie. Jeśli się nad tym dobrze zastanowić, to problem zrodził się dokładnie w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy padło „biedny Steve".

\- Ta srebrna walizka - bąknął Stark, nie odwracając się nawet do niej. Machnął jedynie ręką w kierunku, gdzie po raz ostatni widział walizkę nim stracił poczucie czasu i przestrzeni. Na szczęście Jarvis nie miał tego problemu i razem z Dummym pomógł Pepper odnaleźć nową „przesyłkę specjalną".

\- Może chciałbyś się z nim spotkać? Biedny Steve po raz kolejny przyszedł do ciebie w odwiedziny, a ty nawet nie próbujesz wyjrzeć z tej nory…

No i właśnie o to chodziło.

Tony wyprostował się powoli i obrócił na krześle, by spojrzeć Pepper prosto w oczy. Jego twarz wyrażała absolutne niedowierzanie, zupełnie jakby nie przypuszczał, że można być aż tak ograniczonym. Żeby nie powiedzieć „głupim". Przez boleśnie długą chwilę wpatrywał się w kobietę, którą do tej pory uważał za niezwykle inteligentną i kompetentną, po czym zapytał:

\- Pepper… Czy ty nie widzisz, że to jest próba ponownego wciągnięcia mnie w ten ich idiotyczny projekt?

\- Dlaczego zawsze myślisz, że to chodzi o ciebie? - prychnęła jego prawa ręka. – Dlaczego tak trudno ci zrozumieć, że możesz być dla nich kimś więcej niż potencjalnym sojusznikiem, czy jak wy to tam nazywacie.

\- Nie wiem, jak oni to nazywają. Ja…

\- No właśnie. Ty. Zawsze jesteś ty. Nikogo więcej nie dostrzegasz.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że to nie prawda.

\- Ach tak? Więc dlaczego nie spotkasz się ze Stevem?

\- Tłumaczę ci przecież…

\- O nie, mój drogi. Nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać.

Na tym etapie kończyły się wszelkie próby uświadomienia Pepper jak przebiegły potrafi być Nick Fury. Nie chodziło o to, że Tony nie chciał spotkać się ze Stevem. Przeciwnie. Z wielu powodów takie spotkanie sprawiłoby mu przyjemność. Po pierwsze: był ciekawy, co takiego zobaczył w nim jego ojciec. Po drugie: Rogers roztaczał wokół siebie dziwną aurę spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, dlatego spędzanie czasu w jego towarzystwie było zaskakująco przyjemne. No i po trzecie: Steve był ostatnią osobą, która próbowałaby wykorzystać go do własnych celów (a gdyby jednak postanowił to zrobić, z pewnością poinformowałby go o tym z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem).

Dlaczego zatem do tej pory unikał Rogersa?

Odpowiedź była prosta i Pepper pewnie wpadłaby na to sama, gdyby tylko spróbowała spojrzeć na sprawę z jego punktu widzenia.

Gdyby teraz nawiązał jakikolwiek kontakt z kimkolwiek, kto brał udział w projekcie „Avengers" nie mógłby już nigdy wrócić do normalnego życia. Owszem, ta cała akcja z Lokim mocno nadwyrężyła go psychicznie, ale z drugiej strony nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zmotywowany.

Wiedział też, że znalazł się na krawędzi. Jego serce wciąż wymagało zewnętrznego wsparcia i to właśnie ten błyskający niebieskim światłem krążek ciągnął go w stronę przeciwną to „jedynej właściwej", jak twierdziła Pepper. Problem polegał na tym, że Steve znajdował się właśnie po tej „niewłaściwej" stronie. Dlaczego nie potrafiła tego dostrzec?

Przez chwilę rozważał jeszcze czy nie powinien jednak wejść na górę i zjeść z nimi obiadu… Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że z panem „Za-Honor-i-Ojczyznę" nigdy nie będzie zwyczajnie, odpuścił więc sobie i wrócił do pracy.

 

...

 

 

 

 

Gdy jest się geniuszem zaskakująco łatwo jest przeoczyć pewne pozornie banalne luki w toku myślenia. Dlatego właśnie Tony Stark, głowiący się nad problemem jak swoje dotychczasowe sukcesy na polu odnawialnej energii wepchnąć do jednego worka z nowoczesną bronią palną, ani razu nie pomyślał, że chowanie się przed Stevem (a razem z nim przed całą TARCZĄ, projektem „Avengers" i Nickem Fury'm) jest bez sensu. Bo przecież nic nie stało na przeszkodzie żeby Steve sam zszedł do jego „nory".

\- Nie gubisz się w tym wszystkim?

Pytanie to zadane było głosem pełnym zarazem przerażenia, typowego dla ludzi średnio inteligentnych (albo raczej nie tak zabójczo inteligentnych jak Stark), widzących technologicznie zaawansowany sprzęt, i podziwu, niemal graniczącego z irracjonalnym zachwytem. Już samo to wybiło Tony'ego z równowagi. Jakby tego było mało był to głos niewątpliwie męski.

Stark odwrócił się powoli. Steve Rogers zszedł właśnie ze schodów i rozglądał się po pracowni. Może i niewiele rozumiał z panującego w niej chaosu, ale nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że nie chciał go zrozumieć. Może i nie był wyjątkowo bystry, ale nie wynikało to z jego ignorancji.

\- Tylko czasem - odparł Tony i tknięty wszystkim tym, co Pepper mówiła o uprzejmym traktowaniu gości zaczął się rozglądać, za czymś, co mogłoby od biedy posłużyć Rogersowi za krzesło.

\- Nie kłopocz się. Wpadłem tylko sprawdzić, czy jest z tobą tak źle, jak twierdzi Pepper.

\- Co twierdzi Pepper? - zabrzmiało to nieco ostrzej, niż wymagała tego sytuacja, co nie uszło uwadze Steve'a.

\- Uważa, że znowu wpadasz w depresję i powinieneś spotkać się z terapeutą - blondyn widocznie potraktował sprawę na tyle poważnie, by nie owijać w bawełnę, zaraz potem zbagatelizował ją jednak znacząco ściągając usta i unosząc brew.

\- A ty co uważasz? - zapytał Tony ledwie powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze się bawisz jak na kogoś z depresją.

\- Czyli nie będziesz mnie namawiał do wyjścia?

\- Nie, raczej nie.

\- Nawet na uroczy rodzinny obiad we troje?

\- Hmm… Mogę przynieść ci twoją porcję, jeśli chcesz.

\- Tak, poproszę.

Stark był lekko zaskoczony. Spodziewał się raczej, że po tylu tygodniach rozmów z Pepper Steve będzie trzymał jej stronę. W końcu był żołnierzem i wykonywanie rozkazów przychodziło mu naturalnie. A jednak okazało się, że Steve posiadał własne zdanie, przynajmniej w tej kwestii. Próbując jeść spaghetti tak, aby nie nachlapać sobie sosem na prototyp, Tony zrozumiał, że jest to moment przełomowy dla jego związku. Właśnie teraz do Pepper powinno dotrzeć, że popychanie jego i Steve'a ku sobie, w celu oderwania go od pracowni, jest całkowicie bezsensowne.

Chwilę potem do niego samego dotarła myśl z jednej strony niepokojąca, a z drugiej na tyle niedorzeczna, że nie przywiązał do niej większej uwagi.

Pomyślał, że pod pewnymi względami lepiej żyłoby mu się z Stevem Rogersem niż z Virginią Potts.

 

...

 

 

 

 

Pepper pewnie uważała to za swoje największe zwycięstwo w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Tony w końcu postanowił wziąć udział w „uroczym rodzinnym obiedzie we troje". Na tym, niestety, sukces się kończył. Stark powoli zaczynał się wypalać. Doszedł do momentu, w którym wszystkie swoje gotowe projekty już zrealizował, a te nie gotowe utknęły w martwym punkcie. W takich sytuacjach najbardziej pomagało mu znęcanie się nad innymi i to właśnie teraz w pewnym sensie robił.

Ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy skubnął frytkę z talerza Steve'a i zaczął ją żuć, zupełnie jakby w tej sytuacji nie było nic ciekawszego do roboty.

\- Tony, jeśli jesteś głodny, mogę nałożyć ci… - zaczęła Pepper.

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Nie mam ochoty.

\- Więc czy mógłbyś, z łaski swojej, przestać…

\- Ale Steve'owi to nie przeszkadza. Prawda, Steve?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym nie mieszać się…

\- Tony, powiedziałam Steve'owi, że może u nas zamieszkać - oznajmiła Potts, licząc na to, że uda jej się w ten sposób wytrącić Starka z równowagi. – Powinien odpocząć od tej całej TARCZY, a i tobie dobrze to zrobi. Cieszysz się, prawda?

Cóż, przeliczyła się.

\- Tak, oczywiście, kochanie - odparł Tony, wciąż zainteresowany bardziej frytkami Steve'a niż tym, co działo się w jego własnym domu. – To doskonały pomysł. W końcu od lat jest przyjacielem rodziny.

\- To bardzo miłe z waszej strony, ale nie chciałbym…

\- Cieszę się, że się zgadzasz, kochanie. Powinniśmy przygotować Steve'owi pokój i…

Ta rozmowa toczyła się w najlepsze jeszcze przez kilka długich minut, podczas których przerażenie, zakłopotanie i dezorientacja co chwilę zamieniały się ze sobą miejscami na twarzy „biednego Steve'a". Rogers wbrew pozorom bardzo szybko zorientował się, że w tej kłótni wcale nie chodzi o niego. Łudził się jednak, że uda mu się jakoś wyplątać z tego wszystkiego i jednocześnie pogodzić Tony'ego i Pepper. Szkoda, że tylko jemu na tym zależało.

\- Zatem postanowione - oznajmiła Potts ucinając tę wymianę zdań, która przecież wcale nie była kłótnią, święcie przekonana, że właśnie odniosła zwycięstwo i niedługo jej życie znów wróci do normy. –Zajmijcie się proszę resztą, ja muszę wracać do pracy.

Chwilę potem już jej nie było. Ktoś mógłby nawet pomyśleć, że postanowiła uciec, zanim Tony zmieni zdanie.

\- Jesteś bucem, wiesz? - jęknął Steve.

\- Chcę jej tylko pokazać, że jest w błędzie - wyjaśnił spokojnie Stark, częstując się kolejną frytką. – Pepper jest święcie przekonana, że jestem nałogowym pracoholikiem, dlatego próbuje doprowadzić do sytuacji stresowej, która wyprowadzi mnie z równowagi i uniemożliwi dalszą pracę. Liczy na to, że wtedy dotrze do mnie, jak bardzo jestem od niej zależny i że to na niej powinienem się skupić.

\- Nie mógłbyś po prostu raz na jakiś czas zrobić przerwy i spędzić z nią trochę czasu? Nie musicie przecież od razu mieszać mnie do tego wszystkiego…

\- Steve, tu nie chodzi o pracę, tylko o to, że…

…Tony Stark jest w rzeczywistości małym przerażonym chłopcem. Stwierdzenie to nie mogło mu oczywiście przejść przez gardło, lecz taka właśnie była prawda. Nie konstruował broni dla TARCZY dlatego, że to lubił (to akurat nie była do końca prawda), ani nie dlatego, że szanował Fury'ego (również małe kłamstwo), nie dlatego również, że był patriotą (jak wyżej). Nie. Tak naprawdę, przerażała go myśl, że w każdej chwili może pojawić się zagrożenie, z którym siły TARCZY nie dadzą sobie rady. Korzystając z każdej wolnej chwili jaką miał teraz chciał się przygotować na najgorsze, które, jak przewidywał, miało niedługo nadejść.

Telefon od Fury'ego i jego prośba utwierdziły go w tym przekonaniu i zapoczątkowały nawrót fobii, która z każdą wizytą Steve'a jedynie się pogłębiała.

A Pepper nie miała o tym zielonego pojęcia. Patrzyła, ale…

\- Tony, nikt nie lubi być bezradny, ale nie możesz popadać w paranoję.

\- Słucham?

Stark spojrzał na przyjaciela zupełnie zbity z tropu. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej udzielał mu reprymendy, a teraz patrzył się tymi swoimi bezczelnie błękitnymi oczami ze współczuciem i zrozumieniem. Gdyby miał ogon na pewno by nim merdał (a wtedy Tony musiałby, po prostu _musiałby_ , podrapać go za uchem).

\- Chodzi mi o to, że i tak nie mamy wpływu na to, co się stanie, więc nie powinieneś się tym aż tak przejmować.

\- Ale ja mam wpływ - zaprzeczył Tony. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał absolutną pewność, że jest jakakolwiek szansa na to, że ktoś zrozumie jego punkt widzenia. –Mam możliwości zarówno intelektualne jak i materialne. Mogę się przygotować, na wszystko. Owszem, to pochłania mnóstwo czasu i energii, ale postępy, jakie robię każdego dnia są tego warte.

\- To chyba nawet lepiej, że będę z tobą mieszkał - przerwał mu blondyn z rozbrajającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Doprawdy? - zdziwił się Stark. - A wydawało mi się, że ten pomysł średnio ci się podoba.

\- Bo tak właśnie jest. Ale mogą ci się przydać dodatkowe dwie ręce do pomocy.

\- Na początek wystarczy, że zrobisz mi kawę. I przynieś mi ją od razu na dół.

Tego dnia Tony Stark przekonał się o czymś jeszcze. Nie chodziło tu bynajmniej o to, że w trudnych chwilach mógł liczyć na Rogersa, bo o tym wiedział już od dawna. Nie była to też kwestia tego, czy miał rację kłócąc się z Pepper, bo przecież zawsze miał rację.

Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie pił kawy tak dobrej jak ta, którą zrobił mu tego dnia Steve.

 

...

 

 

 

 

Była jedna rzecz, o której Tony nie pomyślał. A mianowicie, iż sytuacja stresowa, którą zamierzała wprowadzić Pepper, była najzwyklejszym zagraniem na wywołanie zazdrości. Cóż, takie proste zagrania zazwyczaj okazują się najskuteczniejsze. O ile działają.

Kiedy Steve zaczął wpadać raz w tygodniu na „obiadki" Potts była w szoku, że rozmowa z mężczyzną może być tak przyjemna. Bez podtekstów, aluzji, złośliwości. A co więcej, wiedziała też, że te ich rozmowy sprawiają przyjemność również Rogersowi. Dlatego właśnie liczyła na to, że takie relacje utrzymają się również po tym, jak słynny Kapitan Ameryka – pierwszy mściciel i ostatni dżentelmen – u nich zamieszka.

Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że Steve jest tym typem człowieka, który jest w stanie dogadać się z każdym? Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że ze względu na swoją przyjaźń z Howardem Starkiem postawi sobie za punkt honoru, by pomagać Tony'emu w każdy możliwy sposób?

Był jeszcze jeden bardzo istotny powód, dla którego Rogers spędzał tyle czasu w „norze". Zwyczajnie nienawidził bezczynności, za to uwielbiał czuć się potrzebny. A skoro Pepper większość czasu spędzała w pracy, oczywiste było, że prędzej czy później Steve zostanie „wspólnikiem" Tony'ego.

Zabawne, ale choć Stark wydawał się kompletnie odcięty od rzeczywistości, to on jako pierwszy zauważył co się święci. I to, tak na dobrą sprawę, na długo przed prawdziwym początkiem.

Był środek nocy. Mniej więcej po trzeciej. Umysł normalnego człowieka wchodziłby teraz zapewne w fazę REM, podczas gdy jego właściciel przewracałby się w łóżku na drugi bok. Z Tonym było inaczej. On wchodził właśnie w kolejny etap maksymalnego wysiłku umysłowego – od czterech godzin pracował nad miniaturową wersją zasilania do najnowszego modelu laserowego systemu bezpieczeństwa i właśnie postanowił sobie zrobić przerwę zanim zacznie testować działanie tego cudu techniki. Oznaczało to mniej więcej tyle, iż zamierzał zrobić nalot na kuchnię.

Na widok grubych naleśników polanych syropem klonowym, schowanych pod przezroczystą przykrywką, aby nie przysychały, oraz kawy w termosie, zaczął aż nucić ze szczęścia. Dopiero gdy kończył jeść dotarło do niego, że Pepper, aby zniechęcić go do całonocnej pracy, nigdy nie przygotowywała mu przekąsek. Za to gdy dopijał kawę przypomniał sobie, że nie mogła tego zrobić z innego powodu: była właśnie na konferencji w Kopenhadze.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że znał tylko jedną osobę, która robiła tak wyśmienitą kawę. Co to mógł być za posmak? Może karmel?

Niespecjalnie przejął się faktem, że Steve zaczął przejmować obowiązki Pepper. Pod jej nieobecność było mu to nawet na rękę, a w tym momencie miał dużo ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty – miniaturowa wersja zasilania do laserowego systemu bezpieczeństwa…

Problem powrócił do niego dopiero rano, gdy po skończonej pracy wywlókł się z „nory" i po drodze do sypialni ponownie zahaczył o kuchnię. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale widok Rogersa w kuchennym fartuchu smażącego jajka z jakiegoś powodu wytrącił go z równowagi.

Nie chodziło o to, że było w tym coś złego. Przeciwnie. Ta sytuacja wydała się genialnemu milionerowi zaskakująco naturalna.

Jakby na zawołanie, Steve odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął ze współczuciem. Czyli dziarską miną nie dało się przed nim ukryć śmiertelnego zmęczenia.

\- Co chciałbyś zjeść, jak już się wyśpisz?

\- Hmm… Może lasagne?

Rogers zgodził się na to bez mrugnięcia okiem i kazał mu „natychmiast iść do łóżka". Cudowna odmiana po tych wszystkich „nie można spać w dzień", „na dworze taka piękna pogoda, a ty ciągle w łóżku" i „trzeba było spać w nocy". Wszystkie tego typu rady i pouczenia zachował dla siebie, było je wyraźnie widać w jego spojrzeniu, lecz nie cisnęły mu się na język.

Cudowna odmiana.

 

...

 

 

 

 

Można powiedzieć, że zachód słońca po raz kolejny zaskoczył Tony'ego Starka. Wszystko dlatego, że mieszkał z nim teraz Steve. Pepper, święcie przekonana, iż podczas każdej jej nieobecności, Rogers zajmuje się przeprogramowywaniem jej kochanka na normalnego człowieka, bez reszty oddała się swojej pracy. Gdyby tylko znała prawdę! Steve nie tylko przymykał oko na wszystkie wybryki Tony'ego, ale nawet go do nich zachęcał.

Były Iron Man nie potrzebował niczego więcej poza właśnie taką dyskretną motywacją.

Nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że to zachowanie Steve'a ma jeszcze jakiś powód poza zwykłą chęcią pomocy. Pierwszy, który przyszedł mu do głowy był tyleż absurdalny, co zwyczajnie niesmaczny, albo raczej: Rogers był ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby kierować się  _takimi_ motywami. W grę wchodził zatem tylko drugi.

Rogers miał wyrzuty sumienia. Nie chodziło tu już o Howarda Starka, ale o Tony'ego, albo raczej o to, jak ocenił go, gdy się poznali. Wtedy był przekonany, że młody Stark nie nadaje się do pracy w zespole i nie jest w stanie nic zrobić bez swojej zaawansowanej technologicznie zbroi. Teraz nie był już tego taki pewien. Niepewność ta nie była wystarczająca, aby wymusić od Rogersa przeprosiny, ale niby nic nieznacząca uprzejmość mówiła sama za siebie.

Zwabiony zapachem gorącej pizzy, Stark zszedł do kuchni. Na stole leżał jeszcze nieotwarty karton, który oznaczał tyle, co: „wstawaj, śpiochu, bo czekam na ciebie z kolacją". Czy skoro był w stanie wyczytać konkretną wiadomość z czegoś tak błahego, oznaczało to, że byli już na tym etapie, iż rozumieli się bez słów?

Zamiast wołać Rogersa, brunet zabrał cały karton do salonu. Przyjaciela, zgodnie ze swoimi przewidywaniami, zastał właśnie tam, zaczytanego w jakimś opasłym tomiszczu. Bez słowa opadł na sofę obok niego, a między nimi położył pizzę. Nie chodziło o to, że nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Po prostu nie chciał mu przerywać. Gdy tak na niego patrzył, nie był w stanie jednoznacznie określić, czy wojna zniszczyła mu życie czy też dała mu szansę, by zaistnieć. Gdyby nie cudowne serum i promieniowanie Vita, poszedłby zapewne na studia, mógłby nawet zrobić karierę jako pisarz czy dziennikarz, może nawet jako malarz czy muzyk, a wtedy…

…nie byłoby go tutaj.

Czy byłoby to takie złe? Owszem, gdyby nie Kapitan Ameryka, losy świata potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej, ale dla samego Steve'a Rogersa tak mogłoby być lepiej. Przespać siedemdziesiąt lat i obudzić się w zupełnie innym świecie – czy mogło być coś gorszego?

\- Czemu nie jesz? - zapytał Steve, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Odłożył już książkę i wpatrywał się wyczekująco w Tony'ego. – Zamówiłem z owocami morza, przepraszam, jeśli nie lubisz, powinienem był zapytać…

\- Nie, nie, wszystko jest w porządku - zapewnił go szybko Stark zaczął pospiesznie dobierać się do pizzy. - Uwielbiam owoce morza.

Nawet jedzenie przy Steve'ie smakowało lepiej. Oczywiście, nie dosłownie, ale samo to, że można było się przy nim zachowywać zupełnie swobodnie, znacząco podnosiło jakość posiłku. Podniósł ją nawet do tego stopnia, iż Tony'ego zabolał absurd tej sytuacji. On – Tony Stark – jadł właśnie kolację z innym facetem. Przyjaciel czy nie, fakt pozostawał faktem.

Mógł to naprawić tylko w jeden sposób.

Włączył telewizor.

\- Chcesz coś obejrzeć? - zapytał pozornie uprzejmym tonem. Z tego, co zdążył się do tej pory zorientować, Steve nie przepadał za telewizją. Wyjątek stanowiło tylko kilka seriali i niektóre programy naukowe (nigdy o II wojnie światowej; najwidoczniej Rogers nie trawił retuszowania historii, albo wspomnienia wciąż były dla niego zbyt świeże). W tej sytuacji ważniejsze było jednak to, że nie znosił oglądania telewizji w czasie posiłków.

\- Niespecjalnie - odparł blondyn, krzywiąc się wymownie.

Tony udał, że nie dostrzegł aluzji i zostawił włączony jakiś infantylny sitcom, który idealnie nadawał się do robienia wody z mózgu. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Starka, Rogers wytrzymał ledwie kilka minut.

\- Mógłbyś to chociaż przyciszyć?

\- Niespecjalnie.

Cholera, mógłby zacząć pisać poradniki w stylu „Jak zniszczyć związek w 15 minut". Był w tym prawdziwym mistrzem. Obserwowanie jak na poczciwej twarzy Steve'a zaczyna malować się irytacja, a po chwili nawet ledwie tłumiony gniew, było bezcenne. Powinien teraz jeszcze rzucić kilka komentarzy o podtekście seksualnym i miałby kino za darmo.

Nim jednak zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, Rogers wyrwał mu z ręki pilota i zaczął skakać po kanałach. To oznaczało wojnę.

Pizza była wystarczająco smaczna, by zatroszczyli się o jej dalsze losy (po prostu odłożyli ją na bok), sami natomiast rozpoczęli bitwę na śmierć lub życie. Sprowadzało się to wprawdzie do niegroźnych szturchnięć, popchnięć, kopnięć oraz zapasów na sofie czy na podłodze, którym towarzyszył raczej śmiech niż agonalne okrzyki bólu, ale trzeba przyznać, że jak na tak błahy powód, potraktowali sprawę wyjątkowo poważnie.

\- To nie fair - sapnął ze zmęczenia Tony, dając w końcu za wygraną. Aby dowieść prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia zadarł do góry koszulkę Steve'a. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jestem wynikiem eksperymentów wojskowych.

\- Gdybyś miał tą swoją puszkę pewnie byś wygrał - zaśmiał się Rogers. Skurczybyk nawet się nie spocił.

\- Czyżbyś w to wątpił?

\- Och, nie, ależ skąd. Poza tym i tak jej nie masz…

\- Stop! - krzyknął Tony. W tym momencie coś do niego dotarło. I to mu się ani trochę nie podobało. – Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że Fury znowu chce mnie wciągnąć w projekt „Avengers"?

Steve przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, po czym odwrócił głowę z miną zbitego szczeniaka.

\- Nie on, tylko ja - bąknął przepraszającym tonem. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak bardzo tego nie chcesz.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem - prychnął Stark. Co to wszystko w ogóle miało znaczyć? Czy wszyscy się na niego uwzięli. – Wydawało mi się, że to oczywiste. Sam przecież wiesz, że jestem marny jeśli chodzi o pracę w zespole.

\- To nie prawda - zaprzeczył szybko Rogers. Nie „podejrzanie", ale „uprzejmie" szybko, bo w jego ustach rzeczywiście brzmiało to jak komplement. – To, że wykluczysz się z projektu wcale nie oznacza, że przestanie on istnieć.

Pięknie. Po prostu pięknie. Przydałby się popcorn.

Przysunął się do blondyna i ze znaczącym uśmiechem, zapytał:

\- To jak ona ma na imię?

\- Co proszę? Jaka „ona"?

\- Nie udawaj, że nie o to chodzi! - zawołał parskając śmiechem. - Skoro jak twierdzisz projekt „Avengers" trwa, może to jedynie oznaczać, że Fury prowadzi jakąś rekrutację. Wśród rekrutów pewnie trafiła się jakaś apetyczna sztuka i chcesz ją chronić przed udziałem w prawdziwej walce. Mam rację?

\- Poniekąd - przyznał zaskakująco zmęczonym szeptem.

\- W czym się pomyliłem?

\- To chłopiec.

\- Hm. Cóż. Wiesz, jestem tolerancyjny i w ogóle…

\- Nie o to chodzi! - nie wytrzymał w końcu Rogers. Musiał tłumić w sobie to wszystko od dłuższego czasu, bo z emocji aż trzęsły mu się ręce. – Tony, on ma siedemnaście lat! To jeszcze dzieciak. Nie powinien być traktowany jak broń. Powinien iść na studia, spotykać się z przyjaciółmi, korzystać z życia. To po prostu nie jest miejsce dla niego.

\- Dlaczego nie zajmą się nim jego rodzice? Powinni mieć w tej sprawie decydujące zdanie.

Spojrzenie Steve'a mówiło wszystko. Biedny dzieciak. Naprawdę było mu go szkoda. Nie miał serca z kamienia tylko w połowie z metalu, a to jednak była spora różnica. Uroczy i inteligentny chłopak z potencjałem i dziwnymi zdolnościami, za to bez rodziny. Nic dziwnego, że Rogers był przeciwny traktowaniu go jak… broń.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic mu jeszcze nie obiecałeś.

\- Nawet się z nim nie spotkałem. Fury stwierdził, że to może być dla niego zbyt wielki szok.

\- Słusznie. Więc co to za dzieciak?

\- Nazywa się Peter Parker.

 

...

 

Clint Barton wrócił właśnie z misji zleconej mu przez TARCZĘ. Na głos nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale zawdzięczał życie Tony'emu Starkowi. A właściwie nie bezpośrednio jemu, ale sprzętowi, który przekazywał im co tydzień przez Rogersa. Pierwotnie Barton był przeciwny nadmiernemu angażowaniu Starka w sprawy TARCZY, jednak gdy dostał komplet zupełnie nowych strzał, o które wcale nie musiał prosić, zmienił nieco zdanie.

Zmienił je zupełnie, gdy jedynie dzięki nim udało mu się wyjść cało z podłej sytuacji, w jaką się wpakował.

Doskonale radził sobie w walce dalekodystansowej i w całej TARCZY nie miał w tej dziedzinie sobie równych. Kluczowe było jednak, aby zachować odpowiednią odległość od wroga i nie dać się podejść. Tym razem okazał się niewystarczająco uważny. Przeciwnik zaszedł go od tyłu i nim Clint zdołał go ogłuszyć, ten ciął go nożem w nadgarstek. Rana nie była głęboka, ale utrudniała napinanie cięciwy, a zatem zdecydowanie zmniejszała jego skuteczność.

Wtedy właśnie postanowił, że zanim poprosi Fury'ego o wsparcie, wypróbuje komplet strzał, który przygotował mu Stark. Nawet teraz, gdy siedział bezpiecznie w siedzibie głównej, trudno mu było zdecydować, które prototypy okazały się najbardziej przydatne. Zarówno te samonaprowadzające jak i z zasłoną dymną bardzo przypadły mu do gustu, ale i te z gazem łzawiącym były całkiem niezłe.

Wniosek nasuwał się sam: Clint Barton musiał prosić Tony'ego o nowy komplet, najlepiej gotowy w ciągu najbliższych dwóch, góra trzech dni, czyli przed kolejną misją.

Westchnął głęboko wchodząc do jadalni z aneksem kuchennym. Chociaż był przybity faktem, iż musi prosić kogoś pokroju Starka o przysługę, na widok Natashy parzącej dwie herbaty zwyczajnie nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

Gdyby to była jedna herbata, uznałby to spotkanie za zwykły przypadek. Po pierwsze jednak: herbaty były dwie, z czego jedna w jego ulubionym kubku. A po drugie: Natasha zdecydowanie nie była kobietą, która robiła coś przypadkowo.

Najchętniej podszedłby do niej i wtulił się mocno w jej cudowne ogniste włosy, miał jednak świadomość, że młoda Rosjanka bardzo ceni swoją przestrzeń osobistą i większą przyjemność sprawi jej gdy zachowa odpowiednią odległość niż gdy…

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż podświadomie liczył na coś więcej.

-Jak było na misji?- zapytała kobieta, podając mu kubek z gorącym naparem.

Wzruszył ramionami. Oznaczało to tyle co: „poszło dobrze, szczegóły ściśle tajne". Na szczęście Natasha wystarczająco długo pracowała dla TARCZY, by właściwie odczytać jego zachowanie.

-Tobie też…- zaczął niezręcznie. –Stark robi… prezenty?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, słysząc to dwuznaczne pytanie.

-O, taaak!- odparła. –Notorycznie. Mam nadzieję, że to nie stanowi dla ciebie problemu.

-Jeśli te prezenty są równie dobre, jak te, które ja dostaję to może nawet będę musiał mu podziękować. A propos… Jak najlepiej kontaktować się teraz ze Starkiem? Słyszałem, że Potts jest na jakiejś konferencji.

-Zadzwoń do Rogersa.

-Ale on spotka się ze Starkiem dopiero w sobotę, a ja będę potrzebował…

-Clint, on u niego mieszka.

-Słucham?- kubek o mało nie wypadł mu z ręki.

Doskonale wiedział, jak dobra w kłamaniu jest Natasha, dlatego w pierwszej chwili zwyczajnie jej nie uwierzył. Dopiero gdy powtórzyła mu to kilka razy, bardzo powoli i wyraźnie, zrozumiał, że to nie jest żart. Steve Rogers naprawdę mieszkał u Tony'ego Starka. Ładne rzeczy…

-I co oni tam razem robią?

-Skąd mam wiedzieć? Jak zadzwonisz, to sam się dowiesz.

Miał świadomość, że jest właśnie wrabiany, ale własna ciekawość nie dawała mu spokoju. Pod naporem wyzywającego spojrzenia Natashy i jej kpiącego uśmiechu, sięgnął po telefon i wybrał odpowiedni numer. Po kilku podejrzanie długich sygnałach Steve w końcu odebrał.

-Hej, Rogers, Clint Barton z tej strony. Mosz może pod ręką Starka?

-Właśnie jedliśmy obiad. Mam go podać do telefonu?

-Nie, nie! Nie trzeba. Chciałbym tylko żebyś przekazał mu podziękowania za strzały i zapytał, czy nie dałoby rady zrobić jeszcze jednego kompletu na pojutrze.

Słyszał jak Steve przekazuje Tony'emu wiadomość. Nie wyłapał odpowiedzi bruneta, ale nawet ta pozornie jednostronna wymiana zdań dawała sporo do myślenia.

-Tony… rozmawialiśmy już o tym… Prosiłem cię przecież, żebyś tego nie robił. Wybij to sobie z głowy. Na pewno mu tego nie powtórzę. Jesteś nie możliwy. Nie, to nie był komplement. Ja wcale nie…!

Zapadła cisza.

-Ehm… Steve?- zapytał niepewnie Clint. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Natasha stoi tuż przy nim z uchem przy jego telefonie i próbuje nie udusić się ze śmiechu. Musiał przyznać, że całkiem nieźle jej to wychodziło.

-Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało- odezwał się w końcu Rogers. –Dostaniesz te strzały, obiecuję.

-Dzięki… i przepraszam za kłopot.

-Kłopot? Nie żartuj. Do zobaczenia pojutrze.

Barton rozłączył się i odetchnął głęboko, po czym wraz z Natashą parsknęli śmiechem. Nie było to wprawdzie aż tak zabawne, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydało im się to jedyną słuszną reakcją. Czas zacząć stawiać zakłady czy Steve Rogers wytrzyma ze Starkiem dłużej niż Bruce Banner.

 

...

 

 

 

 

Bruce Banner, znany lepiej światu jako Hulk, bał się tylko jednej rzeczy. No, może nie licząc jego nagłych wybuchów. Poza nimi była naprawdę tylko jedna rzecz. Albo raczej osoba. Co zabawne, sam się w to wszystko wpakował. Mógł przecież powiedzieć „nie" i uciec zaraz po tym, jak odesłali Lokiego tam, skąd wypełzł. Wprawdzie agenci TARCZY błyskawicznie by go wytropili, oni jednak zapewniliby mu niezbędną do życia przestrzeń osobistą. W jakiejś pilnie strzeżonej "klatce", owszem, ale i tak podobałoby mu się to bardziej niż obecna sytuacja. Cóż, po fakcie każdy jest mądry. W końcu skąd mógł wiedzieć, że Tony Stark jest w rzeczywistości jednym z najbardziej problematycznych ludzi na świecie?

Jego pierwszą, aczkolwiek nie zasadniczą wadą, był fakt, że nie pukał do drzwi.

Zupełnie jakby była to jakaś jego święta zasada, choć może po prostu traktował pracownię Bannera za swoją własność, i nie uważał pukania za coś koniecznego.

Tak też było i tym razem.

Tony Stark wpadł do jego gabinetu, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę frustracji i rozpaczy, po czym rzucił się na specjalnie dla niego przygotowany fotel. Drugi fotel należał do Bruce'a, co w irytujący sposób upodabniało jego gabinet do gabinetu psychologa. Niestety, Stark nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że Bruce nie jest jego psychologiem – była to właśnie wada zasadnicza.

\- Uwzięli się na mnie, Bruce - jęknął Tony, rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że ten genialny miliarder był obdarzony urokiem osobistym przerastającym nawet jego ego. Dlatego właśnie Banner nie był w stanie tak po prostu wyprosić go za drzwi, tłumacząc mu po raz n-ty, że ma doktorat z fizyki a nie medycyny czy nawet psychologii. Zamiast tego zajął miejsce terapeuty i zaczął sesję.

\- Kto się na ciebie uwziął?

\- Nick Fury - odparł jego „pacjent" zbolałym głosem. – Prosił mnie, żebym robił dla niego broń.

\- Prosił cię, ale nie kazał. Czyli mogłeś mu odmówić, prawda? Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?

Swoją drogą, patrzenie, jak sam wielki Anthony Edward Stark wierci się w fotelu pod naporem jego pytań było całkiem zabawne. A skoro sam o to prosił, to Bruce nie widział żadnego powodu, żeby mu tego żałować.

\- Nie mogłem im odmówić, Bruce - westchnął w końcu. – Ktoś musi ich kontrolować. Pamiętasz co było z Tesseraktem?

\- Czyli robisz to żeby kontrolować dostęp TARCZY do zaawansowanej technologicznie broni.

\- Tak. Właśnie tak.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego uważasz, że jesteś osaczony.

\- Steve u mnie mieszka.

\- Uch. Mhm… Tak. Rozumiem - wyburczał Banner jedynie po to, by powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu. Chociaż głos Tony'ego sugerował, że wcale mu się to nie podoba, jego oczy mówiły coś zgoła innego. Cholera, przecież to był Kapitan Ameryka! Kto by nie chciał z nim mieszkać chociaż przez jeden dzień? – Albo raczej nie rozumiem. Mógłbyś zacząć od początku?

Tony Stark zaczął od początku.

\- To wszystko? - zapytał Bruce, ponad dwie godziny później. Pod koniec zaczął trochę przysypiać, ale liczył na to, że nie zgubił głównego wątku.

\- Tak. Czy jest bardzo źle?

\- Tony. Powiedz mi wprost, bez wykręcania się Pepper, Steve'm, Furym czy Rhodey'm. To ma być tylko i wyłącznie twoja decyzja, rozumiesz? Czy ty, Anthony Stark, chcesz dalej być Iron Manem i należeć do projektu „Avengers"?

Cisza, która zapadła po tym pytaniu była aż nazbyt wymowna. Czując na sobie naglące spojrzenie Bannera, Tony ukrył twarz w dłoniach. W tym momencie wydał się doktorowi podobny do małego chłopca, który nie potrafi samodzielnie podjąć decyzji. Nagle stało się dla niego jasne, dlaczego Stark związał się z kobietą o tak silnym charakterze, jaką była Virginia Potts. Po prostu potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie powtarzał mu, że to co robi jest dobre i ma sens.

Problem polegał na tym, że to, co nie miało większego znaczenia dla Pepper, było kluczowe dla Fury'ego.

Gdzie w tym wszystkim było miejsce Rogersa? Czego oczekiwał od byłego Iron Mana?

Tony podszedł powoli do jedynej gabloty w pomieszczeniu, skrywającej w sobie pozostałości jego pierwszej zbroi, tej, którą zbudował, by uciec terrorystom. Bolesne wspomnienia obudziły się w nim i wycisnęły z jego ust przeciągłe westchnienie.

\- Nie wzdychaj, tylko powiedz mi co widzisz.

\- To moja pierwsza zbroja - zaczął niechętnie. – Jest… toporna. Niewygodna. Ciężka. Beznadziejna. Nie to, co kolejne. Kolejne były o niebo lepsze.

\- Czyli z kolejnych jesteś dumny?

\- No pewnie. Były namacalną manifestacją mojego geniuszu. Chociaż gdybym miał zbudować nową, byłaby jeszcze lepsza od tamtych. Przyszło mi do głowy sporo poprawek…

\- Więc dlaczego nie zbudujesz nowej? - przerwał mu Bruce.

Znów cisza. W czym tkwił problem? Dlaczego mały chłopiec wewnątrz Tony'ego Starka bał się swoich własnych możliwości? Jakie to było cholernie irytujące! Ten rozpieszczony bachor miał wybór! W przeciwieństwie do niego, Bruce'a Bannera, miał wybór i w każdej chwili mógł zmienić zdanie! Dlaczego…?

\- On chyba tego nienawidzi - wymamrotał w końcu.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Banner, ledwie powstrzymując zielony przypływ.

\- Steve nienawidzi tego, że chowam się za zbroją. Pepper też.

\- Prosiłem cię żebyś…

\- Tak, wiem! – przerwał mu Tony z roztargnieniem. – To nie ze zbroją jest problem, tylko ze mną!

\- Więc to ciebie nienawidzi Rogers?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – parsknął Stark. – Zbyt bardzo potrzebuje Iron Mana. - Ach, czyli tu go bolało. Wyglądał teraz jakby ktoś spuścił z niego powietrze, a ironiczny uśmiech jedynie pogarszał sprawę. – Tylko jako Iron Man byłem komuś potrzebny. Poza Pepper. Ona potrzebowała Tony'ego Starka.

\- A nie mógłbyś znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto nie odróżnia Tony'ego Starka od Iron Mana? – Bruce prychnął z irytacją. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, zaśmiał się przyjacielowi prosto w twarz: - Wydaje mi się, że gdyby „Kapitan Doskonały" naprawdę potrzebował tylko Iron Mana, już dawno owinąłby sobie ciebie wokół palca.

\- On taki nie jest – warknął z oburzeniem Tony, co mogło oznaczać jedynie, że proces owijania wokół palca już dawno został zakończony sukcesem.

\- A jaki jest? Jaki jest Steve Rogers gdy nie jest Kapitanem Ameryką? – Zabawne. Podobne pytanie mogłaby mu zadać reporterka jakiegoś brukowca.

\- On bez przerwy jest Kapitanem Ameryką. Nawet bez tego kostiumu i tarczy ciągle jest…

\- A ty?

\- Co „ja"?

\- W laboratorium TARCZY zapytał cię, kim jesteś bez zbroi – wywlekanie tego z powrotem na wierzch musiało trochę go zaboleć, bo skrzywił się i zaczął robić dobrą minę do złej gry:

\- Cóż, jeśli chciał mnie obrazić…

\- On nie chciał cię obrazić. I to nie jest tak, że on nienawidzi twojej zbroi. On nienawidzi tego, że zbroja może być dla ciebie celem samym w sobie albo, co byłoby jego zdaniem znacznie gorsze, środkiem do czerpania jakichkolwiek korzyści. Zapytam cię jeszcze raz: czy ty, Anthony Stark, chcesz dalej być Iron Manem i należeć do projektu „Avengers"?

 

...

 

 

 

 

Bruce Banner nie lubił okazywać emocji. Emocje były złe – zwłaszcza w jego przypadku. Chociaż może nie tyle złe, co czasami bardzo destrukcyjne i bardzo zielone. Tym razem jednak nie tłumił swojego zadowolenia. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, pomógł w końcu swojemu przyjacielowi. W prawdzie, bardziej niż Tony'emu, pomógł samemu sobie, ale to już drobny szczegół.

Pogwizdując pod nosem nalał sobie herbaty do kubka i przez dłuższą chwilę rozkoszował się jej głębokim zapachem.

\- Czy chcesz dalej należeć do projektu „Avengers"?

Dokładnie o to samo zapytał go dwa dni wcześniej Barton. Miał niemały problem żeby odpowiedzieć mu na to pytanie, ale w końcu mu się udało. I właśnie dlatego, że sam zrozumiał, co oznacza dla niego projekt „Avengers" był w stanie zadać to samo pytanie Tony'emu.

Stwierdzenie „nietypowe jednostki" było w rzeczywistości niemal dokładnie tym samym co „społeczne wyrzutki", którymi przecież wszyscy byli. Nie pasowali do reszty ludzi, instynktownie zachowywali dystans, skupiając się jedynie na wykonywaniu zadań, zarówno tych, które przydzielił im ktoś inny, jak i tych, które wyznaczyli sobie sami. Jeszcze do niedawna był zdania, że taki układ jak najbardziej mu odpowiada, że lubi samotność.

Dopiero pytanie Bartona ostatecznie otworzyło mu oczy.

Czy było zatem takie dziwne, iż cieszył się, że mógł zrobić dla Tony'ego dokładnie to samo?

 

...

 

 

 

 

Gdy Steve wrócił do domu, po wizycie u Bartona, Tony rozpoczynał właśnie drugą butelkę whisky. Wiedział, że nie powinien wlewać w siebie tyle alkoholu, ale czuł, że nastrój właśnie tego wymaga. Nie ma nic przyjemnego w upijaniu się na smutno, ale tracenie kontroli nad własnym życiem również nie jest przyjemne. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo był teraz pijany, kontrolę nad swoim życiem stracił nawet podwójnie.

Musiał wyglądać naprawdę koszmarnie, bo na sam jego widok Rogers krzyknął z przerażenia i rzucił się w stronę barku. Chociaż to mogło mieć też coś wspólnego z jego instynktem niesienia pomocy wszystkim i wszystkiemu.

\- Tony, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, wyrywając mu z dłoni niemal opróżnioną szklankę. – Coś się stało?

\- Nie – bąknął Stark przez chwilę skupiając całą swoją uwagę tylko na tym, by patrzeć prosto na przyjaciela. – Skąd ten pomysł? Czy ja wyglądam jakby coś się stało?

\- Wyglądasz jak jedno wielkie nieszczęście, Tony.

\- Daj spokój – zarechotał marną parodią śmiechu. – Czy „Kapitan Doskonały" nigdy nie miał ochoty żeby się upić?

Nie powinien był go tak nazywać. Nie prosto w twarz. Za jego plecami robiło to wiele osób, ale zrobienie tego bezpośrednio było zwyczajnie złe. Zwłaszcza, że chodziło właśnie o Steve'a. A robienie mu przykrości zawsze było złe.

Jego absurdalnie niebieskie oczy najpierw zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia, a potem wypełniły takim smutkiem, że Stark momentalnie otrzeźwiał.

\- Tylko raz – powiedział Steve boleśnie spokojnym głosem. – Gdy zginął mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Przez nieznośnie długą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Tony nie spodziewał się, że patrzenie komuś w oczy może mieć na kogokolwiek taki wpływ. Przynajmniej nie na genialnych miliarderów w kwiecie wieku. Ale w końcu chodziło o Rogersa. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, Stark dokonałby błyskawicznego odwrotu taktycznego i uciekł do swojej pracowni. W tej sytuacji zwyczajnie nie mógł tego zrobić.

\- Przepraszam, Steve – jęknął, nie wierząc, że takie słowa w ogóle przeszły mu przez gardło. – Rozmawiałem z Brucem i to wszystko po prostu zaczęło mnie przerastać. Nic się nie stało. Nie chciałem żebyś się martwił.

\- Jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić czegoś, co cię przerasta – odparł Rogers, najwidoczniej już udobruchany. – Jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy…

\- Chyba nie jesteś w stanie mi pomóc – westchnął brunet, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – Chociaż z drugiej strony… Powiedz mi, gdzie zaczyna się Kapitan Ameryka a kończy Steve Rogers?

To pytanie musiało zaskoczyć Steve'a, bo przez dłuższą chwilę milczał. Widocznie odpowiedź musiała być trudna, nawet dla niego. Było to bardzo rozczarowujące, bo kto jak kto, ale właśnie on powinien doskonale wiedzieć gdzie leży granica.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to kwestia tego, kto jest w danej chwili bardziej potrzebny.

\- A co jeśli okaże się, że Iron Man jest bardziej potrzebny światu niż Tony Stark?

\- Wiesz, sam też jeszcze ani razu nie słyszałem żeby ktoś potrzebował Steve'a Rogersa. Właściwie to poza mną samym…

\- Rogers? – przerwał mu szybko Stark, z udawanym zdziwieniem. – Ach, już wiem o kogo chodzi! Tak, tak, oczywiście, że go znam. Trochę sztywny i staroświecki, ale poza tym porządny człowiek. Robi najlepszą kawę jaką w życiu piłem, wie kiedy zamówić mi pizzę i jako jedyny nie przeszkadza mi w pracy.

\- Poza tym, zupełnie nie wiem, skąd twój dylemat. Przecież ty już nie zajmujesz się tymi rzeczami – zauważył Steve, nieco skrępowany tą nagłą salwą nieskładnych komplementów. Teraz przyglądał się przyjacielowi podejrzliwie i z nadzieją.

\- To były tylko czysto teoretyczne rozważania.

\- I z powodu tych „tylko czysto teoretycznych rozważań" postanowiłeś się upić? – zapytał z uprzejmym powątpiewaniem.

Oczywiście miał rację. Jego zachowanie było absurdalne, ale nie mógł przecież przyznać tego na głos. Zamiast tego podniósł się odrobinę chwiejnie, oparł o ramię Steve'a, po czym objął go mocno. Poczuł jak jego mięśnie napinają się, stawiając opór takim nieuzasadnionym czułościom, niestety, nikt nie był w stanie oprzeć się urokowi Tony'ego Starka. W końcu zaśmiał się pod nosem i odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Właśnie wycieram moją koszulę o Kapitana Amerykę – wymamrotał brunet, z roztargnieniem trąc nosem o szyję Steve'a, który pachniał zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze jak na kogoś, kto cały dzień pracował. – Już nigdy jej nie wypiorę.

\- Jeśli chcesz mogę ci się wytarzać we wszystkich twoich ubraniach - szepnął mu prosto na ucho, ledwie powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu.

\- Mmm… Lepiej podpisz mi się na kartach…

Na te słowa Steve zesztywniał, co błyskawicznie obudziło czujność Tony'ego. Był w końcu mistrzem błyskawicznego podrywu, doskonale więc znał wszystkie objawy zabitego nastroju i zazwyczaj wiedział też jak go reanimować. W tej sytuacji różnica polegała na tym, że wcale nie zamierzał podrywać Steve'a.

Wcale.

Ani przez moment.

Serio.

Odsunęli się od siebie na odległość wyciągniętych ramion. Chłód w spojrzeniu Rogersa przyprawił genialnego miliardera o ciarki, ugryzł się więc w język, by nie rzucić żadnego głupiego żartu. A nie ukrywajmy – ta wzmianka o kartach właśnie o to się prosiła.

\- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał zamiast tego.

\- Phil Coulson żyje.

No ładnie.

Spodziewał się niemal wszystkiego, łącznie z kolejną inwazją kosmitów, mutantów czy buntem sztucznych inteligencji. Dlaczego nie przewidział żywych trupów?

\- Wydawało mi się, że Nick…

\- On kłamał, Tony. Manipulował nami. Widziałem Coulsona dzisiaj, całego i zdrowego. To jego przydzielili do nadzorowania Petera Parkera.

\- I co chcesz z tym zrobić? – To pytanie zadał oczywiście przez grzeczność. Nie żeby go to cokolwiek obchodziło. W prawdzie urażona duma wołała o zemstę, ale był ponad to, oczywiście.

\- Projekt „Avengers" nie może być w rękach kogoś, kto nie traktuje nas poważnie.

Cały żal i smutek, które blondyn zawarł w tym stwierdzeniu, udzielił się również Tony'emu. Usiadł z powrotem, wyciągnął drugą szklankę i nalał whisky im obu, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty przyjaciela.

Steve miał rację, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Miał ją jednak również Nick. Na jego miejscu Stark zapewne postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, iż w tamtym momencie nie dało się traktować ich poważnie. Była jeszcze jedna kwestia…

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o Nicka – zauważył Tony, patrząc w zamyśleniu na bursztynowy płyn w swojej szklance. – Gdybyśmy byli traktowani poważnie, rząd nie wysłałby bomby atomowej, by zajęła się wszystkim zamiast nas. Nigdy nie będziemy najlepszą alternatywą rozwiązywania konfliktów, a jak na razie w ogóle nie jesteśmy jakąkolwiek alternatywą.

\- Myślisz, że po prostu chcieli nam w ten sposób znaleźć jakieś zajęcie? – sposób, w jaki Steve zadał to pytanie, jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że sam już wcześniej się nad tym zastanawiał i nie doszedł do przyjemnych wniosków.

Tony westchnął. Naszła go ochota na otworzenie jeszcze jednej butelki, ale wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić pod samym nosem idola swojej młodości. Zamiast tego przysiadł z powrotem przy barze, potarł opuszkami palców skronie i zaczął myśleć. Jego genialny umysł zaczął wprawiać w ruch wszystkie swoje trybiki. Potrzebny był mu plan. Plan błyskotliwy i skuteczny. I wcale nie chodziło o to, aby zaimponować Kapitanowi. To była kwestia honoru. Tak, jak najbardziej.

\- Nie musisz się tym aż tak przejmować – Steve uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco. Nie miał jednak zielonego pojęcia, że wywołało to jedynie przeciwny efekt.

Cóż, kwestie honoru potrafią być bardzo, bardzo mobilizujące.

 

...

 

 

 

 

Nick Fury z przerażeniem patrzył na ogrom zniszczenia, w jakim pogrążona była sala treningowa. Myślał, że gdy Steve Rogers przestanie z niej korzystać, koszty regularnych napraw będą znacznie niższe. Był jednak w błędzie. Pięcioro nastolatków, których zwerbowaniem miał zrekompensować sobie niepowodzenie projektu „Avengers", siało destrukcję z jeszcze większą skutecznością.

A o dojściu do jakiegokolwiek porozumienia i tak nie mogło być mowy.

\- Hill – rzucił przez ramię, wiedząc, że jego prawa ręka również nie może oderwać oczu od drastycznego widoku, jaki się przez nimi roztaczał. – Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek wpadnę na genialny pomysł zwerbowania nastolatków to masz oficjalne pozwolenie na to, żeby mnie zastrzelić, bo to na pewno nie będę ja, tylko ktoś, kto próbuje się pode mnie podszywać.

\- Zapamiętam to, sir.

Przez chwilę oboje zastanawiali się, czy bezpiecznie jest podchodzić bliżej. Nie mogło to być związane z instynktem samozachowawczym, bo ten u agentów TARCZY był mocno zachwiany. Wiązało się to bezpośrednio z doświadczeniami z poprzednich interwencji. Fury do tej pory czuł kłucie w lewym boku, w które trafił go promień lasera. Zwalczył jednak tę chwilową słabość i ruszył przed siebie raźnym krokiem.

\- Koniec ćwiczeń! – krzyknął donośnym głosem. Ze zwinnością nie zdradzającą jego wieku przeskoczył przez coś, co jeszcze niedawno było zaawansowanym technologicznie robotem. – Ogłaszam zawieszenie broni! Każdy, kto nie dostosuje się do tego rozkazu będzie musiał przeprowadzić się na tydzień do Sześcianu!

Pięcioro młodych ludzi powoli wyłoniło się ze zgliszczy. Każde z nich obdarzone było niesamowitą mocą, która czyniła z nich wyjątkowo wartościowy nabytek. Gdyby tylko mógł nauczyć ich ze sobą współpracować i wykonywać jego rozkazy! Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że chociaż był dla nich ogromnym autorytetem w wielu kwestiach, to za żadne skarby świata nie chcieli zrezygnować z przywileju, jakim było uczenie się na własnych błędach. Gdyby tylko zechcieli go słuchać!

\- To wszystko wina tego cholernego pajęczaka! – syknął Nova, otrzepując się z odłamków tynku.

\- Ty też się nie popisałeś, wiadrogłowy – odpyskował mu Spider-Man. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego, ale poza tym nie doznał żadnych większych obrażeń.

\- Dlaczego przez cały czas musicie zachowywać się jak dzieci? – jęknęła White Tiger, będąca w stanie niemal równie dobrym co Peter.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Nick Fury musiał wysłuchiwać kto jest wszystkiemu winien, kto jest skończonym idiotą, kto zaczął, kto ma przestać i dlaczego nie będą dalej pracować w takich warunkach. Aż nóż mu się w kieszeni otwierał. Przecież każde z nich zostało wybrane przez TARCZĘ po spełnieniu setek niezwykle wygórowanych wymagań, nie mogło więc być mowy, żeby któreś z nich było „niedorozwinięte". Jeśli już to każde z nich było obrzydliwie bezczelnym…

\- Dyrektorze Fury? – Hill nieśmiało przerwała jego rozmyślania. Ktoś właśnie musiał się połączyć z nią przez nadajnik i przekazać jej jakieś niezbyt pomyślne wieści, bo dawno nie widział jej tak bladej.

\- Znów kosmici w Nowym Jorku? – zapytał z przekąsem, ale w duchu błagał aby to było zaproszenie na czyjeś urodziny. Cokolwiek. W sumie ślub, chrzest czy inna komunia też może być. Nawet ta bal charytatywny by poszedł. Byleby tym razem nie byli to kosmici…

\- Pan Stark chce się z panem rozmówić, sir.

\- Cholera jasna – zaklął Fury. Nie musiał wcale być genialnym agentem, żeby wiedzieć, że na pewno nie chodzi ani o ślub, ani urodziny, ani tym bardziej bal charytatywny. – Przełącz go na mój kanał.

  
  


...

 

 

 

 

\- Tony, to jest niesamowite – westchnął po raz kolejny Steve, z zachwytem przyglądając się trójwymiarowemu rzutowi Avengers Tower. Oczy aż błyszczały mu się z podniecenia.

Przez cały długi okres, który spędzili razem, kategorycznie odmawiał przyjmowania jakichkolwiek prezentów od Tony'ego. Stark natomiast bardzo dziwnie się czuł w towarzystwie kogoś, kto nie był Pepper i Rhodey'm i lubił go zupełnie bezinteresownie.

Dlatego właśnie postanowił „podarować" mu Avengers Tower.

\- Daj spokój – żachnął się Tony, jakby to rzeczywiście nie było coś wielkiego. – To tylko stary projekt. Zrobiłem to w wolnym czasie zaraz po tym jak Loki najechał nas z tą swoją armią kosmicznych robali.

Po zmartwieniu, które przemknęło po twarzy Steve'a poznał, że wciąż nie był w stanie mówić o tamtych wydarzeniach spokojnie, ani tym bardziej lekceważąco, co bardziej pasowałoby do jego image'u. Zmartwienie Steve'a w niczym jednak nie przypominało zmartwienia Pepper. Gdy Steve był zmartwiony całym sobą zdawał się mówić:

\- Nie martw się, stary, razem jakoś damy sobie radę!

Właśnie dzięki temu uśmiech, który posłał mu w odpowiedzi był tylko trochę zmęczony, ale na pewno nie sztuczny. Może trochę zbyt po szczeniacku rozanielony, ale przecież nikt ich nie widział, więc to nie był problem.

\- No, Stark! Tylko nie zacznij merdać ogonem! – usłyszał za swoimi plecami.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i omal nie zaklął siarczyście. (Dezaprobata w pięknych błękitnych oczach Steve'a bardzo szybko oduczyła go przeklinania.) Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to właśnie Clint Barton musiał przyłapać go na ślinieniu się do Rogersa?

\- Jak tu wszedłeś? – odwarknął mu w odpowiedzi. – Kazałem Jarvisowi nikomu nie otwierać drzwi.

\- Na czterdziestym szóstym piętrze było uchylone okno.

Tony przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, mrugając bezrozumnie powiekami. Okno na czterdziestym szóstym piętrze? Serio? Jak on się tam w ogóle dostał? Ach, to tak. W końcu sam wzmocnił jego strzały z linami i hakami do wspinaczki.

\- Jarvis, przypomnij mi potem żebym zamontował system antywłamaniowy we wszystkich oknach.

\- Nie były zabezpieczone? – Steve, który zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do nowej obsesji Tony'ego na punkcie bezpieczeństwa, nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego zdziwienia. Co ciekawe fakt, że Clintowi udało się włamać do Avengers Tower, w ogóle go nie zaskoczył.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że wystarczy, że będą pancerne – westchnął Stark, posyłając Bartonowi pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie.

\- Jestem pełen niespodzianek – odparł bezczelnie Clint, wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

\- Wiem – Tony prychnął pogardliwie, ale złość już mu przeszła, bo również się uśmiechnął. – Część z nich sam ci przygotowałem.

\- Panie Stark – wtrącił się Jarvis. – Czy mam wpuścić również pannę Romanoff i doktora Bannera?

Tony nie do końca tak wyobrażał sobie ten dzień. Przede wszystkim miało nie być nikogo poza nim i Stevem. Najchętniej wyprosiłby Clinta za drzwi, a reszcie kazał wpaść kiedy indziej, ale wiedział, że to niespecjalnie spodobałoby się Rogersowi.

\- Wpuść ich, Jarvis – zgodził się bezradnie. W sumie i tak mieli tu kiedyś wszyscy zamieszkać, prawda? No i ten uśmiech, który Steve przesłał mu dyskretnie, tak, aby nie zauważył tego Barton…

\- Stark, to miejsce jest… niesamowite – Natasha westchnęła z uznaniem, gdy tylko drzwi windy rozsunęły się, wpuszczając do środka ją i Bruce'a. – Naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Nie widziałaś jeszcze swojego piętra – zaśmiał się Banner. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy znacznie przybyło mu pewności siebie i zadowolenia z życia. Zapewne mocno przyczynił się do tego fakt, że było mu dane przebywać w otoczeniu ludzi, których niewiele obchodziło jak bardzo zielony jest w danym momencie. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wyciągnął dłoń do Tony'ego i Steve'a, którzy uścisnęli ją bez żadnego wahania.

\- Mam swoje piętro? – zdziwiła się rudowłosa agentka, posyłając Starkowi mocno rozbawione spojrzenie. Ich stosunki znacznie się ociepliły, chociaż oboje wciąż nie pałali do siebie jakąś wyjątkową sympatią.

\- Każdy ma swoje piętro – odparł Tony, wzruszając niedbale ramionami. – Miałem ich całkiem sporo do dyspozycji, więc postanowiłem wam niczego nie żałować.

\- O tak, już ja wiem, komu niczego nie żałowałeś – zaśmiał się Bruce perfidnie, za co Stark poczęstował go kuksańcem pod żebra. Jakby tego było mało Clint i Natasha wymienili między sobą bardzo znaczące spojrzenia.

Czy naprawdę wszyscy już o tym wiedzieli? I czy w ogóle było coś, o czym trzeba było potajemnie wiedzieć, aby można się było tak bezczelnie wymieniać znaczącymi spojrzeniami? Przecież nie robił nic złego, prawda? Po prostu doszedł do wniosku, że powinien zmienić kilka rzeczy w swoim życiu i więcej czasu poświęcić na… hm. Na przypodobanie się idolowi swojego dzieciństwa, fakt, ale to chyba jeszcze nie było niczym niewłaściwym!

\- Och, nie musicie być zazdrośni. Wasze piętra też na pewno są bardzo dobrze wyposażone – żachnął się Steve, na co Tony'emu niemal stanęło jego świeżo naprawione serce.

Skurczybyk jeden. Zorientował się! No tak, w końcu serum poszło mu nie tylko w mięśnie. Stark poczuł jak krew napływa mu do twarzy, a złośliwy chichot Clinta i Bruce'a wcale mu nie pomagał. Do tej pory pozostawał ślepy na swoje własne zaślepienie, ale teraz zaczynało do niego docierać jak bardzo był oczywisty. Nie mógł się specjalnie obwiniać. Życie ze Stevem było bardzo proste i zaskakująco przyjemne, dlatego nic dziwnego, że tak bardzo się w nim zatracił. Nawet kłótnie z nim były na swój sposób bardzo mobilizujące (czego nie można było powiedzieć o jego sprzeczkach z Pepper) i wpadał po nich w bardzo owocne okresy twórcze, dzięki którym mógł po raz kolejny udowodnić, jakim jest genialnym wynalazcą.

To wszystko nie zmieniało faktu, że musiał jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

\- Wiem, że jestem fantastycznym przyjacielem, ale…

\- Właśnie! – Steve wszedł mu w słowo, rozpromieniając się jeszcze bardziej (to w ogóle było możliwe?). – Skoro jesteśmy prawie w komplecie musisz nam zdradzić, co takiego chcesz wyłudzić od Fury'ego.

Tego też się domyślił? Tony niemal jęknął w duchu. Naprawdę chciał zrobić im wszystkim niespodziankę.

\- Chwila moment! – zawołała Natasha. W ułamku sekundy z miłej dziewczyny przeobraziła się w rozjuszoną rosyjską agentkę. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego; gdyby nie Fury już dawno wąchałaby kwiatki od spodu. – Nie zamierzam brać udziału w wyłudzaniu czegokolwiek od Nicka!

\- Spokojnie, słoneczko – prychnął na nią Stark. – Nie zamierzam od nikogo wyłudzać tego, co mi się nie należy.

\- Co tym razem chodzi ci po głowie? – Clint nie był aż tak oddany swojemu szefowi. Natura wolnego strzelca i wrodzona złośliwość tylko dodatkowo go nakręcały.

\- Och, nic specjalnie drastycznego – zapewnił ich Tony, ale jego szeroki uśmiech mówił coś zupełnie innego.

 

...

 

 

 

 

Ktoś w pewnym momencie doszedł do wniosku, że skoro jest to spotkanie całego zespołu, to powinni spróbować ściągnąć również Thora. Okazało się to znacznie prostsze, niż się spodziewali, bo bóg piorunów był akurat przelotem u swojej ulubionej grupy ziemskich naukowców, którzy, jak łatwo się domyślić, nie pogardzili zaproszeniem na tą „mściwą parapetówkę", jak ochrzcił ją Clint. Na listę gości bardzo szybko wciągnięto wiele osób, z których większości Tony nawet nie znał i nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że chciałby ich poznać. A jednak, mimo wszelkich zakazów Pepper i nauki wyniesionej z własnych doświadczeń, spił się z nimi do nieprzytomności i było mu z tym dobrze.

Odrobinę pocieszał go fakt, że wszyscy byli pijani. Dzięki boskiemu trunkowi prosto z Asgardu, który przynieśli ze sobą Sif i troje przyjaciół Thora, nawet Steve rozstał się z jasnością umysłu. Swoją drogą, to była największa beczka piwa jaką Tony widział w całym swoim życiu, a widział ich już przecież wiele.

Będzie musiał poprosić Jarvisa o skasowanie nagrań. Albo przeciwnie, bardzo dokładnie je obejrzeć. Głównie dlatego, że znalazł na swojej szyi kilka podejrzanych malinek, a jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, które pamiętał, był taniec ze Stevem do jakiejś wyjątkowo smętnej piosenki Sinatry.

Dlaczego musiał wpaść na przełomowe odkrycie o tak barbarzyńskiej godzinie jak siódma rano? Udało mu się zaparzyć sobie kawę i nawet wziąć kilka łyków, ale doprowadzenie się do stanu użyteczności miało zająć mu jeszcze kilka dobrych minut.

Zupełnie nie był przygotowany na soczystego buziaka, którego ktoś zostawił nagle na jego policzku.

\- Dziękuję – usłyszał głos Natashy.

\- Ja również dziękuję, ale nie bardzo wiem jaka to okazja – wymamrotał, co najmniej odrobinę skołowany.

Agentka z dziwnie błogim uśmiechem na twarz zaczęła parzyć sobie kawę i spojrzała na Tony'ego dopiero gdy mogła zaczerpnąć kilka ożywczych łyków. Wyglądała przy tym na bardzo zmęczoną i jednocześnie strasznie zadowoloną, co nie było zbyt częstym widokiem.

\- Dzięki tobie mój ulubiony dinozaur zaczął szczerzyć zęby – zaśmiała się nieśmiało. Zupełnie jakby nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek będzie za coś Tony'emu wdzięczna.

\- To również mój ulubiony dinozaur – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiem, ale… - zaczęła i przerwała na chwilę, aby zebrać myśli. – Był bardzo spięty. Jakby ta cała sytuacja go przytłaczała. Albo raczej był zły na samego siebie, że nie jest w stanie nadrobić tych siedemdziesięciu lat. Bez względu na to jak się starałam…

\- Tak naprawdę jesteś bardzo miłą dziewczyną, prawda, Natalie Rushman? – przerwał jej ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o tamtą sprawę, to wykonywałam jedynie polecenia Fury'ego – prychnęła, na powrót stając się agentką TARCZY. – Doceniam ten twój cały plan, ale jeśli zamierzasz w ten sposób jedynie zagrać Nickowi na nosie, to wiedz, że będziesz mieć do czynienia ze mną i Clintem.

\- I Coulsonem? – zapytał przekornie, rozkoszując się przez dłuższą chwilę zdziwieniem malującym się na jej twarzy. – Słuchaj, nie jestem w tym wszystkim dobry, ok? Średnio radzę sobie z pracą w zespole, nigdy nie myślałem poważnie o ratowaniu świata na pełen etat, a wykonywanie czyichś poleceń nigdy specjalnie mi nie wychodziło, co z resztą pewnie zdążyłaś już zauważyć.

\- Do czego zmierzasz, Stark?

\- Staram się. Naprawdę staram się dopasować do tej sytuacji, do zespołu i do tego wszystkiego. Ale w dopasowywaniu się też nigdy nie byłem zbyt dobry.

\- Mam rozumieć, że ostatnio coś się zmieniło.

\- Można tak to ująć.

\- I to nie był Loki ze swoją magiczną wykałaczką i armią kosmicznych karaluchów?

\- To miało raczej odwrotny efekt.

\- Czy zatem chodzi o pewnego weterana wojennego…

\- Powoli zaczynasz przeginać – ofuknął ją, Nie wystarczyło jej, że miała rację? Musiała mu ją jeszcze udowadniać?

Zaczęła się śmiać. Dziwne, ale gdy się śmiała, wyglądała na całkiem miłą. Gdy zeszłej nocy z nią pił również wydawała mu się całkiem w porządku. Po przybyciu boskiej beczki nawet ten troll Barton okazał się fajnym gościem. To nie znaczy, że Tony nagle w magiczny sposób zaczął ich wszystkich lubić.

Po prostu w dniu, w którym Steve Rogers dostał pozwolenie, aby z nim zamieszkać, coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Dla nich obojga. Podobnie jak zmianą dla Bannera była praca w Stark Industries. Małymi kroczkami banda społecznych wyrzutków, którą na dobrą sprawę przecież byli, zaczęła tworzyć dla siebie własne miejsce. Nie, więcej. Znaleźli grupę ludzi, do której mogli przynależeć, bez wyrzekania się tego, kim byli.

Nikt nie zakładał, że będzie łatwo, ale też nikt z nich z góry nie przyjmował, że jest to zupełnie niemożliwe. A wszystko zaczęło się nie od ataku na Nowy Jork, tylko nieco później, w momencie, gdy zupełnie przez przypadek zgodził się na to, żeby Steve…

Przyłapał się na wodzeniu palcem po wyjątkowo rozległej malince.

\- Nie wiesz może gdzie…

\- Chyba na swoim piętrze – odparła Natasha. Niby wzruszyła przy tym niedbale ramionami, ale ten jej cholerny uśmieszek mówił absolutnie wszystko. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

W nosie miał jej podziękowania. Przez całą tą rozmowę jego genialny pomysł zupełnie wyparował i jedyne, na co teraz miał ochotę, to poleżeć sobie jeszcze przez kilka godzin w łóżku. Tylko najpierw musiał zupełnie przypadkiem pomylić piętra…

 

...

 

Nick Fury już od dawna przygotowywał się na ten dzień. Wiedział, że nastąpi już w chwili, gdy projekt Avengers zaczął dawać śladowe znaki powodzenia. Potem wystarczyło już tylko trochę poczekać. W końcu znał się na ludziach. Dlatego właśnie zaplanował na ten dzień zebranie najbardziej kłopotliwej i zarazem najbardziej obiecującej grupy nastolatków, z jaką miał nieprzyjemność pracować.

A mimo to, nie do końca tak się tego spodziewał.

Przede wszystkim oczekiwał, że owiani zasłużoną sławą mściciele nie będą mogli się powstrzymać, aby nie pojawić się w siedzibie w pełnej chwale, w tych ich kostiumach i najlepiej obwieszeni trofeami z bitew. To wydawało mu się bardzo w stylu Iron Mana i Thora. Rogers i Banner, oraz oczywiście dwójka jego zaufanych agentów, w jego wizji trzymali się nieco z tyłu, ale generalnie przesłanie miało być jasne.

W tym spektaklu miało brakować tylko fanfar i dziewczynek w białych sukienkach, rzucających im pod stopy płatki kwiatów.

Nic, z tego. Wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, niż to sobie wyobrażał.

Przede wszystkim nie przyszli do niego w pełnym składzie. Tylko Tony Stark i Steve Rogers. Samo w sobie było to niezwykle zaskakujące, bo nie spodziewał się, że ta dwójka w ogóle będzie w stanie ze sobą współpracować. Ale wydawali się całkiem zadowoleni z życia i żaden nie wyglądał, jakby robił coś wbrew sobie.

Nie mieli też na sobie swoich kostiumów, tylko bardzo drogie garnitury, co w połączeniu z ich szampańskimi humorami mogło wycisnąć z Fury'ego tylko jeden komentarz:

\- Trzeba było jednak zamówić te dziewczynki z kwiatkami – syknął Hill na ucho.

\- Myśli pan, że…

\- Wolę o tym w ogóle nie myśleć – westchnął, po czym zwrócił się głośniej do swoich gości. – Panie Stark, kapitanie Rogers.

\- Dyrektorze Fury – Steve zasalutował mu nieco niedbale, lecz z szacunkiem.

\- Co słychać, Nick? – Stark nawet nie próbował być poważny, ale to akurat było plusem tej sytuacji. Fury widział, jak „poważnie" rozwiązał sprawy doktora Bannera z generałem Rossem. Tak, zdecydowanie wolał go w tej idiotycznie beztroskiej wersji.

\- To zależy od tego, czy jesteś pewny swojej decyzji.

Ramię Rogersa otarło się lekko o bark Starka, na co brunet uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że Hill musiała udać atak kaszlu, aby ukryć swój śmiech. Powinni chociaż spróbować zachowywać się bardziej dyskretnie. Jeśli nie rzucą dzieciaków na kolana swoim profesjonalizmem, to smarkacze mogliby wciąż być na jego głowie.

\- Nigdy nie byłem niczego bardziej pewien – wyznał radośnie i nagle Fury coś sobie uświadomił.

Jeszcze nigdy aż do tej pory nie widział Starka naprawdę szczęśliwego. Zupełnie jakby tylko udawał beztroskiego miliardera, a teraz naprawdę był beztroskim miliarderem. Różnica była bardzo subtelna, ale każdy, kto znał go choć trochę nie mógł jej nie dostrzec.

Nagle za jego plecami rozległo się zduszone i pełne zachwytu westchnienie. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że coś się zmieni, że będzie lepiej, że wreszcie banda dzieciaków zmieni się w dojrzałych młodych ludzi.

A potem wszystko wróciło do normy.

\- Tylko nie popuść ze szczęścia, pajączku.

\- Przymknij się, wiadrogłowy.

\- Myślicie, że będę mogła zobaczyć reaktor łukowy?

\- Przecież już nie używa go jako rozrusznika. Będziesz musiała poczekać póki nie wpuszczą nas do swojej bazy.

\- Myślicie, że nas wpuszczą?

\- Myślicie, że pozwolą mi się siłować na ręce z Kapitanem Ameryką? Mógłbym mu chyba coś uszkodzić…

\- Rozum ci odjęło? Zesrałbyś się, a nic byś mu nie zrobił!

\- Uważasz, że jestem słaby?

\- Prawdziwa siła nie jest tym, co można ocenić wzrokiem.

Fury odchrząknął, aby ich uciszyć. Teraz jemu samemu ten pomysł przestał się podobać. Czy naprawdę oddanie tej bandy dzieciaków pod skrzydła drugiej bandy odrobinę przerośniętych dzieciaków było jedynym rozwiązaniem? Możliwe, że właśnie popełniał jeden z największych błędów w swoim życiu. Istniało też prawdopodobieństwo, że właśnie robił coś dobrego dla całego świata, czego oczywiście nie mógł zupełnie wykluczyć.

Postanowił, że jednak da im wszystkim szansę.

\- Kim są Tony Stark i Steve Rogers pewnie już wiecie – zwrócił się do nastolatków, po czym chciał przedstawić swoich podopiecznych, ale ktoś go uprzedził.

\- Och, daj mi zgadnąć! White Tiger czyli Ava Ayala, Power Man to Luke Cage, Iron Fist – Danny Rand, Nova – Sam Alexander i w końcu jako Spider Man – Peter Parker – wyrecytował Stark, aż nieprzyzwoicie z siebie zadowolony.

\- To wcale nie było zgadywanie – skarcił go Rogers, przewracając przy tym oczami. – Pobrałeś te informacje z bazy danych TARCZY gdy tu jechaliśmy.

\- Włamałeś się do naszej bazy danych? – zawołała ze zgrozą Hill.

\- Włamał się pan do bazy danych TARCZY? – zawołali z zachwytem młodzi bohaterowie.

\- Sprawdzałem tylko stopień zabezpieczeń – Tony żachnął się niedbale. – Ulepszyłem go trochę przy okazji. Nie musisz mi dziękować.

\- Nawet nie zamierzałem – sarknął Fury. – Czy chcesz ustalić coś jeszcze w sprawie przejęcia pełnego dowodzenia nad projektem Avengers?

\- Chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy naprawdę zamierzasz nie wtykać już to tego swojego nosa – Tony nawet nie próbował być subtelny. – Bardzo chętnie będziemy przyjmować wszelkiego rodzaju rady i drobne sugestie, ale na pewno nie będziemy twoimi pieskami na posyłki tak jak Coulson.

Fury'emu nie trzeba było tej aluzji tłumaczyć. Stark wiedział znacznie więcej, niż był gotów przyznać. Raz obudzona podejrzliwość wobec poczynań TARCZY teraz nie dawała się niczym wyciszyć, choć zawarte między nimi porozumienia były jak najbardziej szczere. Sfabrykowana śmierć Coulsona była wisienką na tym torcie nieufności.

\- Nie dysponuję odpowiednimi środkami perswazji i przymusu, abym mógł oczekiwać od was wykonywanie moich poleceń – wyznał niechętnie Fury, kątem oka dostrzegając uśmiech, który przemknął po ustach Rogersa. – W tej sytuacji mogę tylko prosić was o owocną współpracę.

\- I wzajemnie. – Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się chłodnymi spojrzeniami, po czym twarz Starka znów przybrała ten radośnie błogi wyraz. – Dobra, dzieciaki, zbierajcie się. Nowe roboty treningowe same się nie zniszczą, prawda?

\- Naprawdę nas zabieracie? – zapytał Spider Man, nagle tracąc nieco ze swojego dawnego podniecenia. – To nie jest tylko jednorazowy plan, z którego potem się wycofacie?

\- Gdybyśmy kiedykolwiek to zrobili, będzie to oznaczało koniec całego projektu Avengers. Koniec dla nas wszystkich – zapewnił ich ciepło Steve. Życzliwość w jego głosie i spojrzeniu jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że większość z tych ponurych myśli, które właśnie nawiedzały głowy jego nowych podopiecznych, sam miał już za sobą. – To nie jest kwestia ratowania czegokolwiek, patriotyzmu, czy udowadniania komuś, do czego jesteśmy zdolni. Po prostu są rzeczy, z którymi razem poradzimy sobie lepiej.

\- Na przykład z niszczeniem robotów treningowych – podsunął Tony, za co Steve poczęstował go lekkim kuksańcem pod żebro.

\- Nie rozumiem po co w ogóle budujesz roboty, które jesteśmy w stanie tak szybko zepsuć.

\- Uwierz mi, że robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby stanowiły jakiekolwiek wyzwanie dla ciebie albo Thora, ale…

\- Mi oczu nie zamydlisz. Po prostu lubisz uczty, które Thor urządza aby świętować swoje zwycięstwa.

\- Będą uczty? – Nova zaczął z podniecenia zataczać wokół nich coraz węższe koła.

\- Będziemy mogli z wami trenować? – zapytali jednocześnie Power Man i Iron Fist.

\- Udostępnicie nam też laboratoria? – White Tiger bardzo starała się nie zapiszczeć ze szczęścia, ale nie bardzo jej to wyszło.

Radość tych młodych ludzi zaczęła się udzielać ich nowym opiekunom i mentorom, którzy z każdą chwilą robili się coraz bardziej słodcy i nieprzyzwoicie szczęśliwi. Dzieciaki nie mogły być aż tak ślepe, musiały doskonale wiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale najwyraźniej wcale im to nie przeszkadzało. Ale w sumie komu przeszkadzałoby znajdowanie się pod skrzydłami dwojga ludzi, którzy byli w stanie wygenerować więcej szczęścia niż sami mogli zużyć?

Naprawdę chciał powstrzymać się od zbędnych komentarzy. Próbował z całych sił. Hill robiła, co mogła, żeby mu jakoś pomóc, na przemian szturchając go w bok i posykując ostrzegawczo, ale ona również była zupełnie bezradna. Im więcej padało okrzyków zachwytu i podnieconych pytań, tym bardziej słabło ich postanowienie, że nie odezwą się już ani słowem. Im szersze uśmiechy wpełzały na twarze tych dzieciaków, które do tej pory musiały zachowywać się bardziej dojrzale niż pozwalał im na to młody wiek, tym większym szczęściem promieniowali Steve i Tony.

Aż w końcu Peter, ściągnąwszy najpierw maskę, zapytał ich ze łzami szczęścia w oczach, czy nie chcieliby go przypadkiem adoptować.

To była właśnie kropla, która przepełniła czarę.

\- A zatem mam zaszczyt ogłosić was ojcem i matką – zawołał Fury w ich stronę, po czym jak najszybciej wycofał się, aby nie mogli zobaczyć, że krztusi się ze śmiechu.


End file.
